Love bites
by Lady Daeva
Summary: RG VEGA Un petit lemon sur deux persos géniaux!


**Titre : Loves Bites ( Judas Priest : In the dead of night, loves bites, love bites…)**

**Genre : lemon, parce que je n'aime pas mettre PWP(Plot ? What plot ?) parce que ce n'est pas vrai : d'abord, dans un yaoi, il y a toujours un scénar', même si on ne le voit pas. Et deuxio, regardez, il y a un paragraphe de scénar' au début.**

**Base : RG Veda de Clamp**

**Note de l'auteur : Elle est basée sur une scénerévélation sur le passé dans le tome 10, et elle contient un spoiler méchant pas beau qui mord sur la promesse de Taisha ! Donc, si vous avez pas lu le tome, point de salut !**

**Disclaimer : Que ceux qui craignent les spoilers reculent définitivement ! Eh bien, j'ai terminé ressemant RG Veda et Tokyo Babylon, le même jour en plus, donc c'est pour vous dire si j'étais toute retournée, et je venais aussi de reprendre Fushigi Yugi du tome 14 avec Hotohori mort, mais toujours aussi beau… Je supporte pas de le voir triiiiiste ! Snif, pour une fois que mon préféré était un perso gentil qui n'aurait jamais du crever ! Bref, je venais de replonger dans l'enfer du shoujo manga avec ses autrices sans foi ni loi qui assassinent des persos à tout va… Et aussi, l'enfer des bô bishounens, Lawful Drug pour ne pas citer de noms (Kakei)… Donc, j'étais dans ma chambre en train de méditer tout cela en mangeant des ramen à 3 heures et demi du matinnuitsoir (suivant votre rythme de vie) et je me suis rendue comte que deux bishos, tels que Taishaku (l'est vraiment pas farouche côté vêtements(d'ailleurs, il a pas froid ?) avec son troisième œil qui a trop la classe, et puis ses griffes (je vais trouver à les employer, moi)) et Ashura-ô(lui, je l'avais déjà repéré au cours des tomes précédants, il est trop beau ! (Ou trop mon style !) J'aime tout en lui, sa coupe de cheveux toute bizarre(mais ils sont longs, ses cheveux, et épais ! o), ses adorables oreilles d'elfe, ses yeux dorés(mé non, t'es pas un méchant démon, viens faire un câlin maintenant), le design de ses vêtements et puis son expression de douceur résignée…Hanyan !) , bref, que deux bisho comme eux étaient ensemble, et on n'avait pas droit à une scène. Bien sûr la mise en scène de Clamp, nous fait comprendre le plus en nous montrant le moins, mais moi, je suis une ficeuse alors je suis teubée et je veux développer plus cette relation : c'est vrai cela m'intrigue : Taisha aime le ashura, mais Ashura-ô, quels sont ses sentiments ? Ils couchent ensemble mais euh, Ashura-ô, il se laisse faire comme ça, sans rien dire ? Comment était Taisha avant de devenir le grand méchant démoniaque au rire belzebutien ?**

**Bref, je trouvais que cette fic avait besoin d'être écrite, et de plus c'est mon couple préféré, plus que Yasha-ô et Ashura, qui n'est pas un vrai couple, j'aimerais le rappeler, sauf au sens platonique du terme, ou Kendappa-ô et Soma, ben parce qu'elles, elles ne jouent pas sur le même tableau(mais je kiffe la harpiste psychopathe ! ). Hum, si Kujaku avait formé un couple avec quelqu'un, là, j'aurais été unanime, mais comme il est tout seul… En plus, c'est trop triiiiste son destin… pourquoi meurs-tu ! Et le Taisha, aussi ! d'ailleurs, j'ai pas compris comme il meurt. Il a une crise cardiaque en rase campagne ou quoi ? Kujaku n'a pas dit qu'il en avait fini avec la vie donc, il doit être mort d'une cause naturelle, et comme, cela ne peut-être de ses blessures, parce que quand on le revoit, celles de son visage sont guéries et il est assis, donc il n'était pas prêt à passer l'arme à gauche... Pff, moi, en pleine prise de tête… en plus, par rapport à la longueur à la quelle les cheveux de Kujaku ont poussé(Kujaku : En admettant que je ne les ai pas coupés. - Nataku :Écoute, arrête de foutre mes raisonnements par terre), il ne s'est pas passé plus d'un an, un an et demi par rapport à la renaissance, et donc, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi Taisha est mort ! J'aimerais qu'on m'explique !**

**Allez, que l'amûûûûr triomphe à jamais !**

**Ah oui, ben je suis aussi censé dire que ces persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ben effectivement, ils ne m'appartiennent pas… Et si vous croyez que je vais me faire des sous avec cette fic' ou encore que je vais devenir tellement populaire avec, plus que le Clamp… -- ;**

**Désolé pour cette très longue intro, mais c'est ma première fanfic' ! Enjoy !**

_Ashura, tel est le nom qu'on donne aux esprits qui ont été en proie aux désirs humains et aux passions illusoires…  
- Dites-moi…Et vous, croyez-vous qu'on puisse aller contre son destin ?  
- Si je le voulais, alors je serrais prêt à changer le cours des étoiles.- l'homme blond darda son regard ardent sur le Dieu de la Guerre.  
- Alors, me ferriez vous la promesse de m'aider ? - quelque chose que l'on pouvait rapprocher de la candeur apparut dans les yeux dorés.  
- Si tu me donnes ce que je désire…  
- Et qu'est-ce ? - une main aux longues griffes caressa une mèche de cheveux noirs.  
- Toi.  
- Si cela peut changer le destin.- Ashura-ô ferma les yeux, pour que l'on ne puisse pas surprendre les sentiments qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux._

Ashura-ô était un roi lucide. Ce qu'il voulait était de donner un héritier à la famille des Ashura, un héritier libre de vivre son destin, et non d'être manipulé par l'absurde cours des étoiles, qui ne lui prédestinait que la mort et la destruction. C'était un souhait fou, orgueilleux, égoïste, et tout simplement impossible. Mais c'est sa difficulté même qui le rendait objet de désir. Quand on était un Dieu et surtout quand on avait une volonté inflexible, il n'existait pas de buts inateignables. Seuls quelques rares folies se placent en dehors de cette limite, et les mains des esprits forts se tendent irrémissiblement vers eux. Quelle tristesse ! Les gens qui peuvent tout avoir, veulent toujours plus, suivant la spirale des désirs ! Tel est leur sort car cette soif d'aller en avant est la base de leur force… Et Assura pleurait sur son péché, sur les larmes et le sang qui allaient tacher le ciel suite à son vœu… La promesse qu'il avait faite à Taishaku, il préférait ne pas y penser, car le jour où il avait décidé de mettre au monde son héritier, il était mort. Plus rien ne l'atteindrait, rien ne l'entraverait, tous ses efforts seraient vouées à son fils, sa fille, le dernier héritier sans descendance possible de la lignée maudite des Ashura. Sa mort, car pour lui, cela ne faisait pas de doute qu'elle l'attendait au bout, n'était qu'un petit détail, chaque jour qu'il vivait, une rémission avant la sentence. (Merde, comme je peux mettre une scène de cul maintenant, c'est vachement trop sérieux... TT Taisha à toi d'agir !) Taishaku avait exigé ce qui passerait pour un prix important, mais Ashura-ô était prêt à le payer, car plus il exigerait de lui et moins Ashura-ô éprouverait de culpabilité… (Ah oui, encore maître …. -- ; ;C'est naze..)

Taishaku était pas mal étonné. Non par le fait qu'Ashura-ô ait accepté d'être à lui, car le Dieu du Tonnerre n'en avait jamais douté. Il n'imaginais tout simplement son existance sans Ashura. Non, il savait que Ashura-ô était loin d'accepter de se donner à lui par amour, ou même par attirance physique, ou simplement parce qu'il aimait les hommes, rien de tout cela. Taishaku allait presque le violer, en tout cas s'imposer à lui, et le Dieu de la Guerre ne manifestait pas le moindre signe de confusion, de révolte et durant la journée, son doux regard doré avait croisé celui de Taishaku sans aucun trouble.

- Entre donc.- retentit la voix modulée du blond, alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur une silhouette élancée, la tête baissée et un voile cachant ses cheveux. Taishaku se leva et alla à sa rencontre alors que la silhouette restait immobile, une main posée sur l'épaule opposée.

- Voulais-tu te cacher de moi, ma beauté ? – les mains aux longues griffes déroulèrent la soie légère et ce qu'ils relevèrent serra le cœur du blond. La beauté sombre d'Ashura-ô était encore soulignée par les sentiments contraires qui devaient l'agiter, par ses yeux baissés, cachés derrière des paupières sombres, les lèvres serrées aux courbes précises, l'ovale parfait du visage noyé sous les vagues houleuses de la chevelure ténébreuse…

- Pas spécialement de vous.- Néanmoins, il avait remarqué que Ashura-ô avait sursauté à cette appellation. Taishaku, amusé, se demanda s'il allait se livrer à ce jeu si amusant qui était de mettre Ashura-ô mal à l'aise. Il venait de se rendre compte que l'amour n'était pas soeur de la gentillesse, surtout dans la situation particulière où il se trouvait. Avec les femmes, il avait toujours été très gentil, prévenant même, mais cela était du à leur fragilité, au fait qu'il craignait leur amour, leur attachement étouffant… Elles se croyaient faites pour l'amour, et elles s'y appliquaient le mieux qu'elles pouvaient, s'y oubliaient complètement… Et Taishaku ne voulait pas aider quelqu'un d'autre à vivre à travers lui : il détestait les faibles, parce qu'il était fort, voilà tout. Il avait connu la faiblesse, l'avait dépassée et n'avait plus envie de la côtoyer. Pourtant à part Ashura-ô, le blond préférait globalement les femmes. Finalement, cela ne lui déplairait pas de voir Ashura-ô gêné.

- Et bien, alors viens partager le vin avec moi. –Ashura-ô releva les yeux, comme momentanément libéré d'un poids. Taishaku lui posa une main légère sur l'épaule pour le guider vers la table où était déposée la carafe remplie du liquide doré et les deux verres.

- Souhaiteriez-vous me saouler ? - Ashura-ô pencha légèrement la tête.

- Non, je souhaiterais juste…parler. Et il me semble que tu n'es point pressé, n'est-il pas ?

Ashura-ô s'interdit de répondre.

Peu à peu, l'ambiance se réchauffa, ressemblant à celle de n'importe quelle fête au palais Zenmi sauf qu'au lieu des multiples convives, seuls deux hommes étaient présents, discutant calmement des choses sans réelle importance qu'on discute dans ces fêtes-là. L'un d'eux vidait méthodiquement et sans passion la carafe de vin. L'ivresse ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur Ashura-ô. Taishaku se leva et s'approcha du brun. Son pas couvrit rapidement l'espace qui les séparait et il le saisit par le menton. Cela interrompit ce qu'il était en train de dire Ashura-ô. A ce moment-là, Taishaku avait l'air dangereux. En fait, il avait toujours l'air dangereux quand il se déplaçait à cause de la fluidité et la rapidité avec la quelle il le faisait, et aussi de cette impression qu'il donnait d'avoir toujours les muscles bandés, prêts à l'assaut.

- Tu es saoul… et ceci n'est point de ma faute ! - Taishaku rit.

Ashura-ô ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit jamais de sa gorge car une bouche passionnée vint cueillir ses lèvres, la langue de Taishaku s'insinuant entre les lèvres involontairement offertes. Les mains du blond s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaisse chevelure, l'agrippant pour tirer la tête de son partenaire vers l'arrière, pour être sûr que Ashura-ô ne tente de se délivrer. Il se sentait envahi par le désir, son cœur battant la chamade, parce qu'il embrassait les lèvres douces qu'il avait toujours rêvées d'embrasser, il respirait son souffle, ses mains se refermaient sur la forme délicate de son crâne… Et tout cela était bien plus merveilleux qu'en rêve, plus savoureux, plus chaleureux… Les rêves ne sont rien par rapport à la réalité pensa Taishaku en caressant de la langue Ashura-ô. Le brun fut parcouru d'un frisson, puis il se laissa glisser sur son siège, passif sous le baiser du dieu du Tonnerre. Ce dernier se lassa enfin et rendit sa liberté à Ashura-ô, qui poussa un presque silencieux soupir las, pouvant respirer normalement à nouveau après être passé prés de l'étranglement. Ses yeux restaient clos.

- Viens. - demanda Taishaku.

Ashura-ô ouvrit ses yeux dorés, lâcha le pied de la coupe sur le quel ses doigts étaient crispés et se leva. Taishaku tendit ses bras vers le corps de l'autre, puis s'arrêtant à mi-chemin devant le léger mouvement de recul d'Ashura-ô, il pencha sa tête en avant et passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres d'Ashura-ô. Puis il se fit plus envahissant, forçant le passage entre les lèvres. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules du dieu-guerrier alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller plus loin. Brusquement, Ashura-ô ouvrit de lui-même ses lèvres, offrant le passage devant l'insistance des caresses. Taishaku reprit son baiser de toute à l'heure, un de ces baisers interminables, pendant que sa main gauche faisait doucement glisser le vêtement de Ashura-ô de l'une de ses épaules. Le brun leva l'un de ses bras pour empêcher Taishaku de faire, mais alors ce dernier planta ses dents dans la langue de Ashura-ô. Devant la douleur, celui-ci s'étrangla avec un petit bruit qui ressemblait à un gémissement. Taishaku délivra la bouche de son futur amant avec un petit rire léger. Sa langue descendit le long du cou fin à la peau si blanche, et ici encore plus douce qu'ailleurs… Comme Ashura-ô avait détourné la tête, Taishaku en profita pour s'attarder, mordiller cette longue oreille si étrange, à l'extrémité si souple… Quand Taisha commença à la sucer (les oreilles des elfes sont très sensibles, merci de ne pas tenter la même chose chez vous), Ashura-ô releva la tête, et le blond vit le sang de sa morsure qui perlait au coin des lèvres de celui qu'il embrassait. Agace, le brun tendit la main pour l'essuyer.

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

Seul un regard vide lui répondit. Sans le lâcher, Taishaku redescendit avec de petits bécots dans le cou, sentant les frissons involontaires qui parcouraient Ashura-ô, puis il enfouit sa tête dans la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule, cette chair chaude qui venait à peine d'être dénudé. Sa chaleur avait un parfum musqué, affolant comme un appel. Taishaku s'empressa d'y glisser sa main partant à la recherche des tétons sur cette poitrine plate… Ashura-ô, avec sa main libre, décrocha ses épaulières, qui churent à terre sans qu'aucun des deux n'y prête attention. Taishaku sourit et posa sur ses reins la main qu'il maintenait prisonnière. Elle remonta pourtant, se posant délicatement sur la taille fine de Taishaku. Seule une fine tunique séparait le corps de Taishaku de celui de Ashura-ô et d'ailleurs ce dernier ne pouvait manquer de sentir l'ardeur de son amant qui restait collé contre sa cuisse. En ce qui concernait Taishaku, la table qui leur avait servi pour boire aurait tout aussi bien convenu à ses desseins. Mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux faire preuve de tact.

- Tu n'as jamais couché avec des hommes, Ashu ?

- Jamais. – Ashura-ô leva et les yeux et Taishaku fut encore une fois étonné par leur franchise, des yeux dorées qui semblaient vous réchauffer de leur chaleur, qui semblaient aller droit à son cœur… Pas des yeux sauvages, car c'est la nature même du dieu de la Guerre qui était sauvage, mais des yeux comme une lame, qui ferraient reculer n'importe qui. Telle était la nature du Dieu de la Guerre. Taishaku rajouta intérieurement qu'il avait vraiment une belle paire de fesses.

- Déshabille-moi. Taishaku se recula, ravi d'avoir trouvé comment prolonger le jeu délicieux et délicat des préliminaires. Il voulait en ce moment pouvoir à jamais naviguer sur cette enivrante mer du désir et du plaisir.

Ashura-ô aussi se recula, secoua la tête en arrière pour chasser les mèches fines qui étaient venues s'égarer sur son visage, planta ses mains sur les hanches d'une façon que Taisha trouva délicatement provocante, puis il s'avança. Il exécutait tous ses gestes au ralenti. D'abord, il s'approcha de très près, presque collé et réunit de ses longs doigts la longue chevelure blonde qui allait le gêner. Sa main parcourut la joue de Taishaku, qui la pressa un instant, avant de la renvoyer à sa tache. Les yeux du blond se fermèrent et son visage en cet instant paru doux à Ashura-ô. Il tendit d'abord ses deux mains vers les épaules du blond, les effleurant d'abord avec la paume, pour se retirer ensuite. Puis son contact se fit plus insistant, massant doucement les épaules du plat de sa paume, faisant imperceptiblement glisser le voile qui (des) habillait le torse de Taishaku. Il descendit sur les deltoïdes, agaçant les tétons du bout des doigts jusqu'ce qu'ils pointent, durcis. Le souffle de Taishaku devenait plus irrégulier et son excitation gonflait une bosse déjà visible sous son pagne. Ashura-ô le remarqua aussi, et il avança sa cuisse pour la coller contre le tissu. Les mains de Taishaku se saisirent de Ashura-ô par arrière, plaquant son dos contre le torse du blond. Ashura-ô entendait la respiration hachée et puissante de Taishaku juste, derrière son oreille, il sentait l'érection qui frottait contre ses fesses, comme déjà impatiente de se frayer un chemin, et il sentait ses mains qui caressaient son torse avec force. La douceur avait disparut des gestes de Taishaku, le brun se sentait écrasé entre ce torse musclé qui se moulait à son dos et ses mains qui le dénudaient le sien peu à peu. Les mains de Taisha descendirent jusqu'au ventre, doux et vulnérable, puis elles remontèrent à l'assaut des tétons, torturant les petits nodules de chair. Ashura-ô les sentait devenir durs comme des petites pierres indépendamment de sa volonté, il sentait l'excitation qui commençait à le gagner lui aussi. Il ouvrit la bouche et aspira une large goulée d'air. Il ne parvint pas à la refermer car deux doigts fins aux ongles longs s'y étaient glissés, entamant un lent rythme de va et vient, alors que la main, l'autre main, retroussait le bord de la robe et se glissait sur la haut des cuisses dures et musclés, se rapprochant toujours plus du centre de plaisir. Enfin la paume de Taishaku recouvrit le sexe de Ashura-ô, et le pressa dans une douce étreinte. Malgré les doigts qui avaient envahi sa bouche, Ashura-ô poussa un lent soupir. Taishaku commença un massage en cercles concentriques, repartant sur les jambes, venant sur le bas-ventre, mais ne revenant plus au milieu. Ashura-ô se pencha sous le poids de Taishaku qui pesait sur son dos, pliant légèrement les jambes. Taishaku enroula son autre bras par-dessus les épaules nues de Ashura-ô, sa bouche musardant prés de l'oreille pointue, tandis que sa main descendit le plus loin qu'elle pouvait aller le long de la jambe lisse de dieu-guerrier, pour remonter, puis ensuite redescendre, puis remonter encore, cette fois un peu plus haut. Ce jeu mettait Ashura-ô à la torture parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de cette main, mais ce lent cheminement sur sa peau la laissait brûlante et avide. Pourtant cela lui donnait à penser qu'il pourrait s'échapper de cette étreinte, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait fait une promesse. Imagine-toi que Taishaku est une femme, une femme superbe… se dit-il. Ses pensées, toutes ses pensées conscientes volèrent soudain en éclats car la main qui en était au milieu de sa lente remontée glissa le long du muscle et s'abattit sur l'entrejambe de Ashura-ô. Il ne peut se retenir de mordre les doigts qui pompaient encore dans sa bouche pour tenter de refréner le cri sauvage qui était venu à ses lèvres. Finalement, vaincu devant la vague de plaisir qui faisait trembler son corps, il gémit. En entendant ce son hautement sexuel, Taishaku ne put empêcher ses hanches de pomper dans les reins de Ashura-ô. Sous l'effet de la poussée, ce dernier eut bien du mal à garder l'équilibre. Il se rendit compte que sa tête tournait et qu'il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Taishaku rit.

- Et bien, mon ami, je crois que tu tiens bien le vin, mais pas pendant longtemps, hélas pour toi ! …continue ce que tu avais commencé, s'il te plaît…

Il s'apprêta à enlever la fine robe blanche qui seule vêtait la nudité d'Ashura, mais finalement il changea d'avis et laissa retomber le pan de tissu satiné qu'il avait saisit entre ses mains. Un sourire presque pervers fendit ses lèvres alors qu'il se complaisait à imaginer les formes divines cachées au-dessus, parfois relevés au hasard alors que le tissu fin les moulait …

Ce fauve superbe aux yeux brûlants… Il était sien, il était à lui, il allait se fondre en lui tout à l'heure ! Il saisit une poignée de cheveux bruns, les emmêlant au passage et obligea Ashura-ô à se mettre à genoux. Ashura comprit tout de suite à quoi Taishaku voulait en venir. Ses mains froides s'élevèrent pour assurer son équilibre et cherchèrent à tâtons le haut des hanches de Taishaku. Sa langue descendit lentement les marches des bosses dures des abdominaux du blond, s'y attardant, laissant des longues traînées mouillées. Mais sa route étaient accélérée par la main qui appuyait sur sa tête, l'entraînant en bas, toujours plus bas.

- Ohhh…

Ashura venait de prendre entre ses lèvres sexe dur de Taishaku. Celui-ci ferma les yeux car il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu résister à la vision de son amant en train de s'activer sur son sexe. Le sang battit à ses oreilles et il sentit que Ashura s'agrippait plus fort à lui, alors qu'il s'imposait dans sa bouche, allant et venant entre ses lèvres accueillantes. Son mouvement s'accélérait dans la ferme gaine humide qui enserrait sa verge, buttant contre le fond de la gorge d'Ashura, entremêlé de ses propres plaintes de plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, ses jambes le trahirent et il glissa lentement sur ses genoux. Ashura concentré sur sa tâche, le suivit. Taishaku-ten se sentait tellement vulnérable à ce moment-là, mais en même temps si plein, si complet… Et mêlée à l'extase douloureuse du plaisir physique, une autre douleur flottait, écrasant doucement son cœur, une vieille ennemie du plaisir, la culpabilité… il vit un minuscule frisson agiter la nuque à la peau mate alors que ses mains descendaient sur le dos étiré et offert, caressant du bout des doigts, avec une douceur nouvelle pour lui-même, les muscles crispés des épaules d'Ashura, appréciant leur puissance, les petits creux qui se creusaient dans cette masse musculaire… Il sentit le plaisir, traître, qui montait et qui enserrait ses reins dans son filet… il sentit son sexe qui tressautait dans la bouche du dieu de la Guerre, et sa vue qui se troublait, comme pour lui permettre de se retirer en lui pour la seule chose qui comptait à ce moment…

Seuls ses halètements précipités et rauques troublaient le silence, alors que le brun se détacha de lui et se pencha sur le côté pour recracher la semence que Taishaku avait déposé au fond de sa gorge. Le blond tendit ses bras et attira fermement vers le lui le brun qui le fuyait, dans une prise douce, mais qui ne permettait pas la résistance. Il s'étendit de tout son long sur le sol, offrant sa peau brûlante au baiser glacé du marbre, tentant d'apaiser le feu qui dévorait ses veines. Le corps à la soyeuse peau mate, dont il emprisonnait la taille avec son bras, le suivit et se moula à lui. Être allongé ainsi avec l'homme qu'il aimait le plongea peu à peu vers un état second, mélangé de désir sexuel inassouvi et du plaisir de rester là, simplement allongé.

D'un mouvement souple qui lui étaient habituel, Taishaku-ten se releva en bâillonnant la bouche d'Ashura d'un baiser pour faire taire d'éventuelles protestations et le tira par le bras en direction des grandes portes de bois sombre. Ashura frissonna à ce contact. Comme c'était étrange, tout à l'heure il avait joué avec le corps de Taishaku-ten, touché ses parties les plus intimes, mais ce simple contact le faisait réagir comme s'il était beaucoup plus profond que tout ce qui l'avait précédé. En un sens, c'était vrai car prendre quelqu'un par le bras était un geste habituel, un geste de la vie de tous les jours, alors qu'ici , il était tellement empreint de tendresse. C'était un geste superflu qui était provoqué par le besoin de toujours garder un contact avec le corps de celui qu'on aime. D'un mouvement inexorable, les bras de Taishaku se glissèrent autour de la taille du brun. Sans relâcher son étreinte, il appuya sur la poignée et poussa le battant du bout de son pied nu. Il redressa ensuite la tête et ramassa quelques mèches de cheveux qui avaient coulé de ses épaules sur son visage.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi à chaque fois que tu m'embrases on dirait que tu veux m'étouffer ?

Taishaku s'arrêta sous le coup de la surprise provoquée par la question, et surtout du spasme qui avait serré son estomac quand les yeux d'or liquide l'avaient fixé de toute la force de leur feu innocent. Impossible, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, ses yeux qui ne regardent que lui, ce corps presque nu à ses côtés… Cela ne pouvait qu'être un rêve.

- Parce que je veux que tu ne puisses respirer qu'en ma présence. Je vais t'apprendre la vraie signification du terme : "je te veux", tu sais…

Le Dieu de la Guerre baissa la tête de façon que Taishaku ne puisse voir son délicieux visage et son expression.

Ils firent quelques pas et s'assirent au bord de la cavité remplie de coussins qui servait de lit à Taishaku-ten. Ce dernier attira son amant sur ses genoux alors que sa main s'engouffra par le col de la robe largement ouverte sur le buste nu du brun, caressant la peau satiné, comme un précieux vélin. Dans un gracieux mouvement, Ashura se laissa aller dans les bras du blond, sa tête se posant délicatement dans le creux du cou de l'autre. Ses mains s'emparèrent du bord fin de la robe et au gré des caresses, la tirèrent délicatement sur le haut des cuisses, dénudant le corps désirable. Taishaku posa sa joue contre celle du dieu de la Guerre. Puis avec un léger rire, suivi du cri de Ashura, il se propulsa en avant et tomba de la petite hauteur de tout son long sur les coussins, le corps du deuxième homme entraîné à sa suite. D'un geste ferme, il souleva le torse de l'autre par une épaule et le débarrassa totalement de son vêtement. Puis se positionnant perpendiculairement par rapport au corps étendu, se soutenant par les coudes, Taishaku-ten tendit la tête, et sa bouche fut la seule chose qui toucha la peau du brun, jouant au jeu délicat des baisers légers, des embrassades passionnées, des morsures brèves et intenses suivies d'une langue consolatrice, de cette même langue qui traçait elle-même sa route, gouttant les gouttes de sueur qui peu à peu se formaient sur l'ambre précieux de la peau d'Ashura, se réunissant dans les petits creux formés par ses muscles. La respiration de sa victime consentante s'accélérait de plus en plus, son diaphragme se soulevant de plus en plus spasmatiquement et rapidement.

- Calme-toi… - Comme pour contredire ce qu'il venait juste de lui ordonner, le blond caressa de la paume de la main les tétons de l'autre, les pressant durement dés qu'il furent redevenus tendus. Il passa sa main sur le front d'Ashura pour balayer les cheveux qui y étaient collés par la transpiration. En ce moment, le Dieu de la Guerre était allongé sur le côté, le blond derrière lui.

- Ca n'a pas encore commencé… - murmura-t-il, ses mains se posa sur les hanches fines, les attirant fermement à lui. Il ne rencontra aucune résistance. Ashura-ô comprit de quoi il en advenait. Il roula à plat ventre parmi les coussins de la couche de Taishaku et s'immobilisa ainsi, le visage caché entre ses bras, auréolés par sa chevelure noire. Ce dernier voulut dire quelque chose, mais s'arrêta, contemplant ce corps parfait offert à sa vue, mince, souple comme une tige de bambou, la peau bronzée qui ressortait de toute cette mer de blancheur, les courbes séductrices de la taille fine, des hanches étroites prolongées par des longues cuisses… Le rouge ira bien mieux au Dieu de la Guerre pensa Taishaku-ten, il se promit de rétapisser sa chambre à coucher pour la prochaine venue du seigneur maudit… Mais il avait plus important à penser maintenant. Il s'avance vers l'homme allongé et s'agenouilla doucement à côté. Ses mains glissèrent quelques coussins sous son ventre, en profitant au passage pour caresser cette peau douce et chaude. Le blond se laissa glisser à côté de son amant, la cascade de ses fins cheveux inondants la peau sombre…

- C'est doux…

Surpris, Taishaku-ten releva la tête, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêve ces mots. Ashura-ô tourna légèrement la tête, lui révélant son visage, un visage toujours paisible, mais exprimant une attente, légèrement anxieuse. Le Dieu du Tonnerre sentit quelque chose se serrer dans son cœur, un sentiment délicat mais en même temps pressant. C'était une émotion forte et affolante, mais Taishaku-ten était bien en peine de dire ce qu'elle exprimait, alors il arrêta de chercher et relevant Ashura-ô par les épaules, il le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

- Je veux … compter pour toi. Alors j'emploierais toutes mes forces pour réaliser ce qui compte pour toi.

Ashura-ô ferma les yeux et hocha gracieusement la tête. Taishaku-ten le laissa doucement glisser hors de son étreinte, alors qu'il renversait sa tête en arrière, et s'écriait :

- Arrêtons… Arrêtons tout… - des longs bras fins à l'appétissante peau mate se tendirent vers lui, lentement, et marquèrent une pause presque imperceptible avant de se poser sur les épaules musclées du blond, glissant le long des muscles vers le dos.

- Chhhhh… Les nuits, je t'appartiens corps et âme. Profite de moi… Ashura-ô libéra un des ses bras et posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Taishaku. – Le jour, je réclame mes intérêts… Ce dernier en profita pour l'embrasser, pour promener sa langue sur ses longs doigts. Ashura-ô se laissa retomber sur la couche. Taishaku-ten progressait lentement, remontant le long du bras, déposant des baisers brûlants sur la nuque dévoilée, puis ses deux mains puissantes se refermèrent sur les épaules d'Ashura-ô et commencèrent à les masser. Ils descendirent le long de la colonne vertébrale, sur les côtés cachés sous leur peau fine, puis Taishaku-ten changea de position et entreprit de remonter par les jambes. Il régnait une paix douce sous le dôme étoilé, dans l'odeur affolante des fleurs nocturnes disposées dans des grandes jarres sur le pourtour de la couche et qui venaient juste de s'ouvrir. Des lents frisson naquirent dans la colonne vertébrale du brun alors que les mains convergeaient vers le principal centre d'intérêt du Dieu du Tonnerre, résultats involontaires du sentiments de vulnérabilité qui s'emparait du si fier Dieu de la Guerre. Puis Ashura-ô sentit des doigts qui s'ensinuaient dans son intimité et par réflexe, il se contracta. Taishaku n'en tint pas compte, ses doigts travaillant toujours à l'élargir. Ashura-ô poussa un long soupir, signe qu'il ressentait une émotion, mais qu'il ne voulait définir et donc exprimer.

- Je ne crains pas et je n'ai jamais craint les blessures de guerre, alors est-ce bien nécessaire, puisque ce ne sont pas des blessures d'amour qui me feront peur ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne veux pas te soumettre, je veux t'emmener avec moi.

Le brun eut un petit rire grave.

- À cause de la promesse que tu m'as faite, je vais t'emmener bien plus loin que tu ne le ferrais jamais.

- Veux-tu bien cesser de parler de cette promesse ?

Un sourire étira les délicieuses lèvres roses, un sourire légèrement pervers.

- Non. – le brun rit.

Soudain tout son corps rua sous l'effet du plaisir. Il venait de sentir la peau délicate de son ouverture être caressée par une langue moite et délicieusement pointue. Elle ne s'arrêta pas là, et après l'avoir fait languir en jouant à appuyer sur le pourtour, elle plongea en lui.

- Ahh… ahhh… - Taishaku sourit : le terrible dieu de la destruction était allongé sur le ventre au milieu de coussins de soie, en train de haleter la bouche ouverte, comme une chiot, sous l'action de la langue habile qui le possédait. Les muscles d'Ashura se détendirent enfin peu à peu, ses genoux arrêtèrent d'être convulsivement serrés l'un contre l'autre, le laisser-aller se propageant à tout son corps, le laissant échoué sur les coussins fourrés sous son ventre.

Le blond se pencha vers l'avant, suivant de sa main gauche le contour si fin de la mâchoire, puis il glissa la base de son index entre les dents d'Ashura-ô.

- Quand tu ressentiras la douleur de la possession et que tu auras envie de crier, alors mords-moi pour ne pas crier. Ta fierté n'aimera pas que tu t'égosilles de douleur…

Ashura-ô se contenta juste de serre les mâchoires, enfonçant ses canines pointues dans la chair de Taishaku-ten, comme pour lui demander s'il était sur de sa proposition. Taishaku rit d'un rire serein, un rire qui signifiait peut être juste qu'il était heureux. Pénétrer son amant s'annonçait comme la prise d'une forteresse, enfin, lui faisait ressentir exactement les mêmes sentiments que la prise d'une forteresse. Son laisser-aller était-il du à un abandon suite à sa demande, à un mouvement amoureux, un calcul, un désintérêt, une atteinte impatiente… Taishaku-ten sut que ce genre de pensées hantera toutes ces nuits à venir. Il était penché, le dos gracieusement arqué par-dessus le dos de son amant, appuyé sur le coude de la main gauche, alors que sa main est emprisonnée entre les longues dents blanches et les lèvres follement douces, l'autre bras, écarté de son corps et plié pour assurer son équilibre, et pour qu'aucune partie de son corps ne touche Ashura. D'un aller-retour insistant de son genou , Taishaku intima au brun d'écarter légèrement ses cuisses. Tout allait commencer. Sa verge dressée, plus que prêté s'était positionnée juste devant l'entrée de son amant…

- Je serais doux. Surtout ne te contracte pas, d'accord?

"Tu n'auras pas mal" murmura-t-il alors qu'il se glissait entre les hanches de son amant, le mouvement de ses cuisses suivit de tout son corps qui s'allongerait sur le dos crispé par l'effort.

Le corps d'Ashura s'était immédiatement couvert d'un sueur froide devant l'intrusion, pas étrangère car les Dieux ont une conception de l'amour différente des humains, mais au moins douloureuse, inconfortable. Il se sentait bizarrement rempli, trop plein. C'était une sensation très nouvelle, qui s'amplifiait à fur et à mesure que le sexe de son partenaire s'approchait de la fin de sa course qu'il ponctua d'un cri. Taishaku s'arrêta durant quelques instants pour lui permettre de s'habituer, et lécha doucement la nuque qui se trouvait à sa portée. Ashura écartèle par le douleur qui montait peu à peu de ses cuisses et tenaillait tout son être, tourna brusquement la tête. Tout en continua à les caresses de la langue sur le cou et la joue offertes pour l'apaiser, Taishaku commença à mouvoir ses cuisses. Le brun gémit passionnément alors que le sexe de Taishaku le ravageait pour la deuxième fois, propulsant impitoyablement ses hanches en avant. Il tordit ses cuisses comme pour tenter d'échapper à la poussée. Taisha rit doucement et pesa seulement de tout le poids de son corps sur celui de son amant pour l'empêcher de fuir. Le sang battait à ses oreilles, il flottait dans une brume de sensations de la quelle il émergeait peu à peu, pour se rendre compte de l'existence du monde extérieur. Il sentit la pression des mâchoires d'Ashura qui se relâchait sur sa main. Il vit avec surprise, plus qu'il ne le sentit noyé parmi ce plaisir fou qui galopait dans son sang, ses veines, qu'il était blessé. Il voulut retirer sa main, mais une autre avait emprisonné son poignet fin. Il sentit une petite langue lécher sa paume, comme pour le goûter. Il sentit qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus profond dans Ashura, alors que celui-ci arrêta toute résistance, relâchant tous les muscles de son corps et écartant encore plus les cuisses afin que l'accès pour Taishaku-ten soit plus commode. Le brun sentait les poussées devenir plus profondes, frottant dans son intimité écartelée, comme une déchirure profonde, mais aussi comme les fourmillements d'impatience, quelque chose de plaisant qui se ressentait quand Taishaku allait au bout de sa poussée. Ashura libéra ses mains et toutes affaires cessantes, les tendit vers l'arrière pour poser ses mains sur les étroites fesses musclées de son amant et l'aider à pousser plus profond. Il cria alors que les poussées correspondaient plus à ses désirs, mais alors que la douleur affluait aussi par vagues, l'emportant dans un fol balancement entre le plaisir et la souffrance. Tout cela semblait renforcé, amplifié par ses propres sentiments, de rejet, de plaisir de se laisser aller, de devoir, de passion sexuelle née entre des mains expertes.

Taishaku-ten caressa son visage, puis ses épaules, son dos, pour arrêter les cris. Ashura ne donnait plus l'impression de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Taishaku se rappela à quel point gêner Ashura pouvait être amusant et puis il voulait prolonger le jeu. Avec un grand effort, il s'arracha au fourreau velouté qui l'avait accueilli. Les corps des deux amants roulèrent côté à côté, pantelants. Ashura se pressa timidement contre la poitrine de l'autre, impatient, mais dissimulant sa hâte.

- Je…

Taishaku réprima à grand mal le fol désir qu'il avait de se renfoncer dans l'intimité de son amant alors qu'il entendait cette voix grave qui faisait frissonner son âme. Il se demanda quelle petite perversion pourra-t-il inventer pour se distraire. (-- L'autrice aussi se demande, elle se torture les méninges à ce sujet… a pas d'idées!!! Taishaku, hentaï no baka !!! Taisha : Et elle ose me dire ça, non mais je rêve --; …. ) Il tenta un baiser, mais l'union des lèvres semblait maintenant vide, incomplète, comme si un tissu épais le séparait du corps désirant en face de lui, une asséchante étreinte où il tenta d'enfoncer sa langue le plus profondément dans la bouche de l'autre pour pouvoir boire son essence… Le temps des baisers était fini, ils n'apportaient plus rien, ils créaient juste une atteinte plus vive, réveillant la flamme au creux des reins, la transformant en un douloureux feu palpitant. Avec un gémissement retenu au fond de la gorge, il tenta de boire le souffle chaud de Ashura, alors que ce dernier se dérobait, échappait au bras qui était posé sur son ventre, se glissait lentement hors de l'étreinte… Taishaku-ten le sentit échapper à son emprise, et cela fit naître de l'énervement sous les vagues régulières du désir qui le parcouraient, battaient dans ses veines. Il ne voulait pas dominer purement et simplement Ashura, il ne voulait en aucun cas sa souffrance, c'est juste qu'il avait peur… il craignait qu'Ashura lui échappe… Son amant était une agile prise nocturne, une fleur éclose entre ses mains. Leur amour, ou plutôt leur acte d'amour résultait d'un commun accord des deux cotés, de celui d'Ashura de se laisser prendre, et de celui de Taishaku-ten de céder à son désir contre celui du brun, d'inviter le Dieu de la Guerre nuitamment dans ses suites, c'était presque calculé, cela n'avait rien à voir avec un couple que la passion pousse infailliblement les uns dans les bras des autres… A cause de cela, certains mots ne pouvaient pas être pas être prononcés, car ils ne correspondaient pas à leur personnalité du jour, cette partie de leur vie où ils s'ignoraient, cette partie de leur vie qui appartenait hélas au domaine de la réalité et non au onirisme de la nuit… Il y avait des questions qui ne pouvait être posées car leur réponse sera un peu comme une bouchée d'une pomme de l'arbre de la Connaissance. Un amer savoir qui pourra créer seulement des grandes douleurs. Et l'une de ces questions était de savoir si Ashura l'aimait. Alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était serrer ses lèvres brûlées par ces questions contre la peau souple et fraîche, tenter d'emprisonner le plus fermement contre lui ce corps qui ne cessait de donner l'impression de le fuir quelque part, de glisser hors de ses bras vers un inconnu lointain… Et immanquablement, la mécanique biologique du désir reprit le dessus, les deux corps se glissèrent l'un contre l'autre dans une danse inévitable, la main ferme et insistante qui caresse l'un des genoux replié contre la poitrine, puis l'agrippe pour l'écarter implacablement sur le coté, entraînant son jumeau dans le mouvement et faisant se cambrer les hanches si minces tenaillées par le désir. Le léger souffle que provoque la manœuvre, la tête qui roule de gauche à droite pour échapper ou pour intensifier la caresse de la main joueuse qui court sur le haut du torse, cambrant la colonne vertébrale suivant les souhaits du blond, s'enfonçant parmi les coussins mous. Le contact bizarrement bruyant de deux corps humains nus, dans le silence sans chants d'oiseau ni d'insecte de la terre des Dieux. Le crissement presque sauvage de la soie, quand les hanches du brun glissent sous le choc, la poussée de celui qui s'introduit dans son intimité, le son qui ponctue l'intrusion, mélange intéressant de gémissement, de cri aigu et de plainte de gorge, simple prélude à tous les autres sons se détacheront du silence durant leur étreinte, légèrement obscènes, à fur et à mesure que les poussées s'accélèrent, que le brun, dont le visage d'ange aux yeux à demi-fermés est entouré de l'auréole sombre de ses soyeux cheveux répandus, bouge aussi sur son rythme, enfin d'amoindrir la douleur pour ses entrailles déchirées et laisser le plaisir l'envahir. Les gestes sont plus doux qu'avant, plus réfléchis, maintenant les deux amants peuvent se regarder en face, car quelque chose de la magie a disparu, ils savent tous les deux que le pic est franchi depuis longtemps, qu'ils s'approchent de la conclusion, dans chaque mouvement, par chaque regard. Fascinant jeu comme avec un couteau, chaque plongée préludant à soit à une tétanisante et comme interminable douleur, ou à un plaisir fondant qui semble se couler dans les veines, ou encore une sensation piquante, une douleur réminiscente qui flirte avec le plaisir, ou alors qui est un plaisir ou alors une douleur, ou juste un pressant désir… Bonheur de sentir ses hanches écartelées, ses jambes, sans force, posées sur les épaules musclées, entraînées dans le mouvement du corps qui pompe entre ses hanches, impatience sans cesse croissante de ne pas arriver à atteindre le plaisir à cause de la douleur, alors que quelque chose de chaud coule le long de ses cuisses, mélange de son propre sang et des fluides de Taishaku-ten…

Étendu de tout son long sur le grand corps musclé qui s'est improvisé en coussin, pris dans une tendre étreinte, il sent des mains habiles trouver le chemin jusqu'à son sexe gonflé, des doigts longs et forts, le malaxer, masser les testicules doucement une par une, étirer délicatement les plis de la peau, accroissant son excitation et son rigidité… Une main, les mouvements rendus malaisés par la trace sanglante de la morsure encore fraîche, qui descend les petites protubérances dures de ses abdominaux, couvrant de sa paume large ce point quelque part dans son ventre, enfoui à l'intérieur même de ses entrailles, où le plaisir est en train de tisser un nœud brûlant qui ne demande qu'à être dénoué. Serré étroitement parmi les bras de Taishaku, Ashura laisse échapper une longue plainte, qui s'égrena en de petits et vifs cri-soupirs, alors qu'il laissait glisser son corps fauché par l'exaste, alors qu'il se libérait de cette tension qui l'avait tenu dans ses griffes tout le long de cette nuit, cette nuit dont l'obscurité venait juste d'être percée par la lumière. Mais la lumière qui contrastait si vivement avec les ténèbres nocturnes, n'était pas celle du soleil, non, c'était la lumière froide et esthétique de la lune, qui frappait le beauté de l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras et lui donnait ce plaisir fou, c'était la lumière d'un drôle d'amour qui était destiné à ne jamais voir le jour, un amour sans "Je t'aime", un amour cruel et fort, fait de solitudes mêlées, de confessions sans paroles de désirs insatisfaits, de désirs tragiques qui déchirent et brisent et volent et saccagent … Du creuset de toutes ses émotions fondues, quelque chose tentait timidement d'éclore sans jamais parvenir à la maturité… Quelque chose qui aurait pu être et qui ne sera jamais, car dans la vie, certaines décisions sont à prendre…

_- Tue-moi et mange ma chair. Si la prophétie se réalise, je veux que tu le tues avant et pour cela tu auras besoin de puissance.- Ashura-ô se tenait droit et fier, son épée à la main. Même dans ses derniers instants, le Dieu de la Guerre ne pensait à se séparer de son arme.  
Taishaku en avait mal tellement il reconnaissait ces attitudes familières, ces grands yeux dorées dans la contemplation des quels, il s'était tant de fois noyé… Mais il sentait un poignard fou plonger dans le fourreau de son coeur, allumant les feux de la révolte, du désespoir et de la haine. La haine… Ashura, ma chère beauté, le lien qui liait irrémédiablement mon corps ainsi que mon cœur… Le moment était venu de choisir… Aimes-tu toujours ton fils par delà toutes ses années, toutes ses années avec moi, ces années où je t'ai appartenu… Sans plus d'espoir que tu en avais en te donnant à moi…  
- Ainsi, je serrais pour toujours en toi…  
Amer est le goût de la pomme, quand on mesure soudain et enfin toute notre ignorance passé…  
Les épées s'entrecroisèrent.  
Après, après seul un seul regard contemplait la scène, celle d'un œil démoniaque, une gélatineuse horreur aveugle qui se dardait sur le corps déchiquetté de l'ancien amant, le Dieu du Tonnerre qui pleurait, qui pleurait pour la seule chose qui pouvait le faire verser des larmes dans cette vie, la seule qui parlait à son âme… Le sang coulait comme les larmes, flots emportant avec eux les dernières parcelles de vie…_

_Qu'il est triste d'errer sur cette Terre alors que l'être aimé est mort…_

**Incroyable!!! Je l'ai fini!!! C'était ce qu'on peut appeler une longue nuit d'amour!! En fait, cela doit être surtout à cause de tout ces bla-bla sentimentaux et prise de tête que j'ai mis au milieu de l'action… TT Je ne changerais jamais… En tout cas, encore merci à la musique d'exister et particulièrement au groupe de métal russe Hellraizer (eux et leurs lyrics dérangés…) et encore plus particulièrement à leur reprise de "Love bites" de Judas Priest, qui m'a accompagné tout le long de l'écriture de cette fic. TT En y réfléchissant, je ne suis vraiment qu'une grosse obsédée… Enfin, non. Je pense que la beauté sauvera le monde, alors je recherche une sublimation esthétique de chaque instant de la vie… Je suis pas crédible?!? En tout cas, je suis vraiment fan des ambiances lourdes, sensuelles, mystérieuses et comme chargées d'un parfum d'éternité, fantastiques, à la Tanith Lee, et c'est ce que j'ai essayé de créer au cours de cette fic. A vous de dire si je l'ai atteint! Oui, oui, à l'aide de nos amis les reviews ( les e-mails, je prends aussi !).**

**When you feel safe  
When you feel warm  
These when I rise, these when I crawl  
Crawled on miss  
Crawled (insane)is soon  
Bringing the kiss, evil the bond  
At the dead of night, love bites, love bites  
At the dead of night, love bites, love bites  
Into your room, where indead? Sleep  
Fever I still to you agreap  
Then I discount, closed to your lips  
Cross to you bend, still asleep  
Now you're mine, in my control  
Teased your live and dear in your soul  
Softly you're turn, gently amount  
Lost in the greed because I grow  
At the dead of night, love bites, love bites  
At the dead of night, love bites, love bites  
At the dead of night, love bites, love bites  
At the dead of night, love bites you, invite you to fit in the night  
Excite you, delight you and dream you to high, love bites…  
…love…love…love…**


End file.
